1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condom, and more specifically, to a condom having an inflatable portion to provide an enhanced sexual experience.
2. Related Art
In an era with sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) and strong concern about family sizes, birth control is practiced in various forms by a large segment of the population. Condoms are a widely used birth control device that not only provides contraception, but also serves to reduce the spread of STDs. Condoms have been fabricated from various materials and have been structurally modified to provide increased sexual pleasure. An example of such an enhancement is the ribbed condom, wherein ribs are provided along the length of the condom body to provide additional stimulus to the female. Additionally, materials such as lambskin have been used to form the condom body, in order to provide increased sensitivity to the male. However, these enhancements generally provide only relatively moderate stimulation.
Accordingly, what is desirable, but has not yet been provided, is a condom that can provide for an enhanced sexual experience.
The present invention relates to a condom with an inflatable portion. The condom has an inner wall and an outer wall defining an annular chamber. The chamber has a base portion and a top portion, the top portion located rearward of the tip of the condom and the base portion located forward of the open end of the condom. The base portion includes a port connected to an internal airway that extends along the length of the annular chamber and terminates proximate to the top portion of the chamber. An air source removably connectable with the port allows for the introduction of a burst of air into the chamber via the port and the internal airway. The air travels along the internal airway and into the annular chamber, allowing same to be inflated at desired times to provide an enhanced experience. A plurality of air vents disposed about the base portion of the annular chamber allow for quick deflation of the chamber.
The present invention includes a handheld pump having a flexible tube with a nozzle at the end thereof. The nozzle is received by the port of the condom. The pump and associated flexible tube can be disconnected from the condom, and re-used with another condom. The condom can be fabricated using standard manufacturing processes, rolled up and stored in a small package (as is done with conventional condoms), and then removed from the package and used as a conventional condom. Moreover, the outer wall of the condom can include ribs for providing an enhanced sexual experience.